When All Restraint Snaps
by Annyxoxo
Summary: Does she even know how I have been reading the same manga for past month now because I end up staring at her from the corner of my eyes all day?.....


Dedicated to: khul8z 911 and zZznoobwriterzZz

"We only have so long until all our restraint just snaps" ~Me (Anny)

* * *

Mikan POV

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Ugh! Why do mornings have to be so early?" I heard myself grumble as sunlight poured in through my pretty pink curtains I received from Narumi-sensei last year for my birthday.

I forced myself up out of my super comfy bed to get ready for class which was rapidly approaching. As I brushed my waist long hair, I wondered how my classmates would react when they saw me walk in with bright blue streaks dyed into my boring coffee brown hair.

That's right, 3 days ago I went to Central Town with my friends and along with buying my heavenly Howalons, I also bought a container of Ocean Blue Angel Alice© hair dye without them noticing. I even made sure to keep my Alice up so that Koko couldn't take a peek into my mind and find out my master plan! Oh today was going to be great! I could just feel it!!

And that's when I finally remembered to look at the clock. 7:50 was printed there in bright red numbers. Red as in the devil, it was if time its self was mocking me.

After a record breaking breakfast, throwing on clothes, and not forgetting to tie my shoes. I was not got to let Natsume-kun tie my shoelaces together in Jinno-sensei's class again! Oh no not again! Oh yeah I am sooo much smarter than that idiot! Wait focus! I must get to class…..!

THUD! "Ouch, Natsume-kun! Why did you trip me?"I shouted at him.

"Who would want to trip a stupid polka-dotted panty wearer such as yourself? Now get off of me polka!!!" He shouted back at me with a slightly dazed look and pink slowly creeping up his pale cheeks as he tried to hide his blushing cheeks with his long black hair.

"YOU PERVERT!" I yelled and that's when I realized I was laying on top of him. I was instantly sucked into to his crystal pools of fire and warmth. He was just so handsome. All I wanted to do was run my fingers through his soft black hair and just have him hold me forever.

"Tch Polka, Are you gonna stare at me all day. Maybe your falling for me little girl?" he mumbled as he tried to keep his ever growing blush hidden.

"In your dreams!!" I spat back at him as I rushed away to Jinno's class. Damn he was going to kill me!

NATSUME POV……..

"Yeah Polka you do fall for me in my dreams…." I mumbled while still laying in the middle of the school hallway. What I wouldn't give to hold her again. Make her mine and mine only. But like that would ever happen. Polka was just so beautiful, her soft pale cheeks that I yearn to touch. Her gorgeous honey brown eyes with swirling specks of chocolate that could make me hypnotized. Her golden hair which was so addicting and silky to the touch. And I loved the beautiful blue she had added to her hair, yeah I noticed it. I loved everything about her. Especially her strawberry sweet lips. They are so lusciously pink and ever since I kissed her 5 years ago I have been craving more. Not only her kisses, but just her touch leaves tingles that run up and down my spine. I don't know how long I've been knocked out on the floor, but I need to get to class or Persona is going to send me on some god forsaken mission.

As I walked into the classroom, I saw that Narumi had dragged that freak of a teacher who actrully had the nerve to hurt MY Polka's feelings, Jinno, out of the classroom and we had a free period. After taking this in I felt my eyes pulled by a magnetic force towards Polka Dots. Everyone was staring at her.

"Mikan what the hell did you do to your hair?" Hotaru coldly asked Polka.

"What do you mean? You don't like it?" Polka cried back.

"No. It's stupid. An idiot like you doesn't need any more attention." Hotaru responded flatly as Polka walked back to her seat. She had this adorable pout on her face. No Natsume don't think that way, you will only do something stupid like last night.

Flash Back

I was laying on my bed thinking about Polka, no shocker there, since when am I not thing about her, when my body starts moving of its own accord. As I'm still lost in my wonderful daze of strawberries and polka dots, I slowly make my way to Polka's window. After quietly sneaking through the open window, I finally realize where I am. But it's too late; I'm already by her bedside watching her sleep serenely as a gentle breeze blows through her open window. God if only I could hold her and she wouldn't scream those mindless curses at me. Does she even know how I have been reading the same manga for past month now because I end up staring at her from the corner of my eyes all day? I bet EVERYONE knows I love her, except her, just your luck Natsume Hyuuga…..love the only idiot in the ENTIRE school who cant see you love her.

I slowly lean down and give her a soft peck on her lips and as I leap out her window and return to my room, I can feel my body begging for more of her sweetness. My lips burn with need to feel her lips against mine again. My arms ache to hold her and run my calloused fingers through her hair. And most of all my heart pounds against my rib cage, trying to fly out and intertwine with her golden one.

End Flash Back

Ahh screw the consequences!

I walk over to MY Polka and scope her up in to my wait arms and softly whisper in her ear "I love you, Mikan and I don't care if the entire world sees! I just want you to be mine! I've waited 5 years for you. Please accept me."

"Uh…umm….I…I….." she stutters back. And when I turn my head fearing rejection, her small hands reach up and grab my face as she crashes her lips against mine. I instantly turn to face her and as her hands find themselves in my black hair, my arms snake their way around her slim waist. I can't help but kiss back. This is all I've wanted for the last 5 years.

"I love you too, Natsume" she says when we finally break apart. I in turn her on her forehead and hold her close, silently watching Hotaru catch this all on tape, as I said I don't care who knows as long as MIKAN is mine.

* * *

Thank for reading this! :D

Pwease Reveiw!!!!

And currently looking for a beta reader........


End file.
